Punishment
by xXCanisLupusXx
Summary: Why do I have so much bad luck? Is it my divine punishment for having a forbidden love? If it is... I don't understand it. It's unrequited love... So, it shouldn't be bad... right? - Kaoru  Hikaru/Kaoru-Yaoi
1. Chapter 1: Punishment

Author's Note:

WARNING: Sort of. This is a Boy x Boy pairing. Clearly, if you do not wish to read it, then don't! No one's forcing you.

Rated M just in case.

I don't own Ouran High and I don't own the characters.

Enjoy~ :D

* * *

><p>"Hikaru..." His body fading into the darkness of the room. He walked closer, pushing me further against the wall. He had a gentle smile plastered on his face... but his eyes were so dark... His eyes... so beautiful.<p>

My back touched the rough wall, and I knew I could run no longer. His hand trapped mine effortlessly, using his free one to slam against the wall, purposely startling me. I tried struggling. Was there any point? I knew I couldn't get free. If only I had bigger hands...

He leaned in closer... Do I even want to know what he's planning? I shut my eyes tightly, expecting the worse. I flinched as I felt his warm breath on my neck. He was drawing near-I could feel it!

_But, what could he possibly do in this situation?_ I felt a deep regret for angering him just before. _If only I hadn't stayed with Haruhi and went home with Hikaru like he had wanted... after all, he does like her, doesn't he?_

It made me a bit upset, thinking about my twin's love, so I decided to focus on the current predicament at hand. My thoughts swirled around in my head endlessly, messily, mercilessly, looking for an escape, idea, anything to get me out of here. I watched as he leaned in closer, closer, until-

A kiss. What? What? He moved away for a moment to watch my facial expression. My eyes wide, confusion reflected back at him. My ever changing emotions continued to amuse him as a smirk found its way onto his lips. His soft... warm lips... I wonder... what if he were to take it a bit further... what would it feel like to have those desirable lips exploring my body... No! What am I thinking? He's my brother, my twin, for God's sake! But... still...

He moved in closer once more, and I hastily shut my eyes, my cheeks burning. He let go of my hands. Then, nothing. Unconsciously, I let out a small whine. I opened my eyes, only to shut them again. I slowly glanced around, allowing my eyes to adjust to the light. I stared at the only other person in the room. My mind was discombobulated... again. It was then I realized the stiffness and increasing heat in my pants. I blushed a deep red, and my brother smirked once more. He put his hand under my chin, whispering in my ear.

My cheeks turned ten shades darker and he strolled out the door. I clenched my fists. "What the hell!" I yelled into the empty space. I fell onto the bed, wondering what to do about the erection my pants just _had_ to hold.

Unable to bear it, I started unbuttoning my rather caustic jeans. Following my usual procedure, I remembered Hikaru's voice, picturing his hands were mine, feeling his breath on my neck, I shuddered. After becoming fully undressed, _he _started stroking my member. Heart racing, breath hard, chest pounding, I—he stroked faster. "H-Hikaru," I breathed.

"Kaoru" His whisper in my ears making it all the more erotic.

"Pleeaase..." I begged the lust filled air.

My eyes, glued shut, I didn't want to see his amusement, but more than that, I didn't want to see him not there.

I took a breath full of the pillow I stole from my love's room; the pillow filled with his scent. "H-Hikaru!" I screamed and emptied my seed all over the freshly cleaned sheets.

I shifted to lie on my back, silence surrounding me, filling my ears. Thinking back to his words, I wondered how to make them true: "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want me to continue? You'll have to earn that."

Was this my punishment?

* * *

><p>Comment?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Afterwards

Author's Note:

Alright, I was so immensely happy that I got a comment -xD- that I decided to continue this. Don't blame me if it sucks though! I wasn't planning this. Sorry... but you'll have to wait on the yummy yaoi.

WARNING: YAOI. BOY X BOY. Well, actually, with this chapter, it's safe. NEVERMIND.

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>"...I need some air." I exclaimed before promptly walking out the door. No one gave me so much as a glance, as I anticipated.<p>

After shutting the front door, I sighed. I seriously needed to get away from all of the shenanigans going on lately. You'd think with how I'm rich and all I could just hop on a plane and take a vacation, but no, Father hasn't been allowing the use of excess money lately.

Subconsciously my gaze directed itself at the moon. Upon realizing this, I noticed that I had no idea where I was, considering I was walking the entire time and my head was in a daze. I stood there, dumbfounded, staring at the beautiful glowing orb. I noticed it was a full moon, and smiled.

_I wish I was a star. Right next to the moon. Then I wouldn't have to deal with all of these stupid feelings. I wouldn't have to deal with all of this pain. I could simply stare at the ravishing sight for eternity... or at least until I become a black hole and suck everything up._

Dammit. Why do I even have to deal with this anyway?

I allowed myself to drown in thoughts once more, even if they always seem to go back to that night. I can't believe I went and did _that_ on his pillow... I wonder if he noticed...

But more than that why did he do what he did? Why did he kiss me of all things? I understand that I made him mad and all, but did he _have_ to torture me so much?

And doesn't he understand that he can have Haruhi? It's not like I'm going to take her away from him or anything, I mean, I love someone of whom I'm not supposed to.

...Unless he knows. I-It couldn't be possible, could it? He could have known and just did that to torment me because he knew it would hurt so much. I mean... no. No! He's way too dense to realize. And he's not so cruel to do such a thing even if he _did_ know. And I hide my feelings for him so well! I mean, I have to. It's not exactly something that I want to scream to the world... after all, it's not like these feelings are exactly acceptable.

I looked up to the sky once more, clouded, not unlike my mind.

Dammit Hikaru. Why'd you choose Haruhi? Why'd you leave me?

Why...? You abandoned me... after all I did for you. I was always there for you. I nursed you when you were sick. I helped you open those doors to the host club. It was my hand you held when we were younger. It was my pain you shared when our maid turned out to be a robber and told us that no one would tell us apart. It was with me that we tricked those girls... remember?

"_It was me." _I whispered to the wind, hoping it would sooth me, comfort me.

I was the one who gave you that date with... No... It was _my_ fault. _I _set you and Haruhi up... It's because of me...

I fell to my knees. This time, I accepted the tears that begged to be revealed in the darkness of the night.

I looked up once more. It's funny. The moon. It's scarred, just like me, yet... somehow... it's still so beautiful... unlike me.

* * *

><p>My Darlings~<p>

Comment for me?


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets

**Author's Note:**

**Hey Guys~ I just wanted you to know that, since you asked for it, this is going to be a fully-blown plot-ful story.**

**So I hope you weren't wishing for a PWP. xD**

**And look in the first chapter for all that warning and copyright stuff.  
><strong>

**Enjoy~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"...It's been a week. Are you sure you're okay?" Haruhi asked me, concern penetrating her voice. She's so sweet... just as Hikaru's preference type... sweet...<p>

Just thinking about it made me sick. How much longer could I do this?

"MOMMY!" I heard the overly familiar voice yell. I turned to see what was enticing our king this time. "MO~MMY! WE HAVE A PROBLEM~"

I heard a sigh from behind me. The Shadow King, most likely. "Must you yell with all of our beautiful -he was surrounded by customers- guests around?"

"BUT MO~MMY~!" A chuckle. _Even they aren't having any problems..._

At least _these_ shenanigans are easy to deal with.

I went over to a table of girls that had requested the famous twincest act, giving my most popular smile, charming them. I was dying on the inside, but I had to put up a good facade when I'm here because it's the only time Hikaru would willingly touch me now.

_He's... been ignoring me lately._

"Kaoru~ Are you trying to cheat on me?" Playful voice, chafe under tone. He laughed and came over to lean on the table, immediately lifting my chin, closing the space between us, but not enough to actually touch. No... that would be too much to ask.

This is my job. I should be used to it by now. I'll just play along, as usual. "You noticed me? And here I thought you were becoming tired of me and wanted someone else~" I complained, adding a seductive expression only oodles of experience could teach. I swear I almost saw him blush.

He seemed surprised by this at first, but quickly brushed it off, going onto his next made up story about us. Something about going to Paris alone together and having lots of sexual tension. I zoned him out. I didn't want to hear my fantasies coming from his lying mouth.

Before I had realized, I was alone. The guests had left, and Hikaru was off, probably flirting again... I clenched my fists.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and quickly slapped it away, before realizing it was Kyouya. "I-I'm sorry. I've... been feeling a bit on edge lately."

He fixed his glasses. They now had a glare that covered his eyes. I wonder if he practiced that. "Yes, it seems so. So much so, in fact, that Tamaki has noticed."

My eyes widened slightly. I tilted my head down so my hair covered them, so I wouldn't seem so easily disturbed. _I was so obvious that Tamaki noticed? That airhead? What's going on with me...? Either way... Boss's probably worried about the guests being unhappy._ "I-I see. I'll try to be more careful in the future,-"

"That's not what I'm trying to say!-" Surprise. No... Shock? Kyouya almost lost his temper. He coughed to re-compose himself. "What I mean is, we're worried about you and Hikaru. He says that you keep bringing up Haruhi... Has something happened?"

I bit my lower lip. "N-No, of course not. I'm just... a little stressed. And I never bring her up." _Out loud._ "I don't know where he got such a silly idea from." _Does my voice sound strained?_

It's getting late... if I don't leave now then the boss will be mad... And I really need to get out of here... "I'm sorry, but I have to get going... It's starting to get late. And I need to get home..." I lied.

"No, you don't." _Hikaru. Please. Let me go._ I looked at him helplessly, communicating silently with him, pleading him to allow me to leave. He gave a pained look. Dammit! Stop giving me those...

"Well... Bye!" I announced to the club and left.

"Kaoru-" Hikaru's voice. I couldn't face him.

Again, I wasn't thinking straight and _ran_ all the way to the club. I changed into my uniform quickly and dashed towards the entrance of the establishment. The boss didn't even notice, as usual.

I suppose I should tell you; I'm a host. Not only in school... but I have a job too. Father said I needed to learn this. He didn't explain, and didn't tell my brother... So I'm stuck here. I don't even keep the money I earn. Father takes all of it, for some reason. He also told me to make sure no one found out because we aren't allowed to have jobs at school... Though I guess I fail that part...

After all... Hikaru found out.

It was before all of this nonsense happened.

He found out right before... _that_ happened...

I wish he had never found out. I wish I could go back in time... then maybe he wouldn't ignore me.

* * *

><p>Comment and I may just make it even <em>more<em> complicated~ xD

Ooh~ But don't stop commenting just because of that! xD There'll be lots of love, don't worry. ;D

-But only if I get comments!-Such as, am I dragging this out? And ideas~ I need them, please~


	4. Chapter 4: Idiocy

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks to ADeadBlackRose for the idea and I'm sooo sorry it took like a Googolplex of years to get this done! I was trying and trying to write... but... everything I wrote turned into crap. D''': And also, I didn't see the moon for a really long time, and it was kinda the inspiration for this story. And... it's NaNoWriMo... so, I think that kinda speaks for itself.**

**Anyway, I'm sooo sorry, again. I profoundly apologize. -bows-  
><strong>

**WARNING: Sort of. This is a Boy x Boy pairing. Clearly, if you do not wish to read it, then don't! No one's forcing you.**

**Rated M just in case.**

**I don't own Ouran High and I don't own the characters.**

**Enjoy~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Recently, I've come to realize how much of an idiot I really am. Now, right now, I am speaking to you from the middle of this place, in chains. So, I managed to get myself kidnapped, if you haven't noticed already. And since I've been kidnapped, I may be killed, or sold, or something of the sort. Is that not idiocy? Before I even had a chance to make up with Hikaru too... If I survive, that has to be my first priority.<p>

You're probably confused. How could you not be? Allow me to tell you how this had happened.

I had looked over to the door, where yet _another_ woman was standing... The manager had forced me to go over to her, saying she had taken a fancy to me. Lucky me. I involuntarily went over to her, trying my hardest; well, maybe not my hardest...; not to look bored, or annoyed. I put on a sweet smile; I had no energy for a cheerful one; and took her over to the closest table to the exit. I hoped she would leave soon. I really didn't feel like dealing with these stupid women today.

I urged her to buy the champagne and whatever "special" snack was available for today. If I made money for the boss, maybe he'd let me do some cleaning or something other than hosting. She poured me the wine, so I supposed I was making a good impression on her, though, I didn't give it much thought, my mind was too busy torturing my heart to really pay attention.

After a few drinks, I had realized how late it was. Not that I could see the clock or anything, my vision was much too blurred. It even hurt to keep my eyes open. Though, I could see that the moon was high up in the sky, so, I figured it was probably late. After drunken observation, I decided it would be best to go to bed, and soon.

Hazily, I walked over to the cab, was it a cab?, and promptly fell asleep on a rather soft, squishy pillow. It was warm and comfortable. The only problem was the smell. It smelled like perfume... strong; defiant. I had soon realized that I was sleeping on the woman that I had just been accompanying, and sat up abruptly... well, the bump in the road may have had something to do with it... I looked around, only to see that I had no idea where I was. I thought that it wouldn't help anyone to stay in the car, so I got out, wobbly. I wondered what was wrong with me... sure, I couldn't hold my liquor, but it wasn't like I had ten billion glasses or anything. I presumptively only had one or two small drinks... maybe three. But that's the most I had! I couldn't get drunk off of that, and I knew it.

I noticed that I happened to be following her to her, at least I assumed it was her's, front door. She cheerfully invited me in, and I refused... much to my dismay. I may not have been thinking clearly, but I knew what going inside had meant, and I didn't want to do anything that I would be ashamed of when I got my mind back. And sex with a perfect stranger was not something I could easily tell Hikaru... Not that he cared...

And so, that's my story. I suppose it was pretty obvious that I was drugged. I should've noticed... I mean, two drinks and feeling sleepy and groggy? Not normal. Though, I wasn't completely to blame... probably. I'm sure there were other factors that I wasn't aware of that made it not completely my fault.

So, I woke up this morning, feeling groggy, again. Much to my surprise, I remembered everything that happened quite clearly yesterday: I said no, big guys came to take me, tying my hands and silencing my mouth. Knocked me out, and now here I am. An idiot.

Wait... what am I wearing? I looked down to examine myself. White? White ragged clothes. And the light... It must be day time now. The sun was coming down through cracks in the ceiling... right onto me. It made the white glow. How amusing. I guess I'm a doll now?

I heard someone's footsteps and quickly closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep, for some odd reason.

I think it was a girl, since the footsteps were echoing and clanking, the same sound high heels would make. And I would know, considering how many women I've had to deal with these past few weeks. Though, I feel like the number has doubled, especially recently.

"Oh, Kaoru, you're so pretty..." I heard the feminine voice whisper dreamily. _Here it goes again... Wait. What? Is that really why you kidnapped me? Because I'm "pretty"?_ I felt like I wanted to throw up. I'm going through this because I'm "pretty". I sighed. _Seriously?_

I didn't bother struggling. I knew I couldn't escape from these chains, even if they were rusty. I'm not strong enough... also, they are made of metal. It hurts even when I try to move. So, instead, I simply sat there. Pitying myself? No. Not even slightly. I deserved this. But... for her to go through so much trouble? Insanity.

I put it out of my mind. I put everything out of my mind. Maybe I needed this? Maybe I just needed to have something else fill my mind. To set my heart at ease... figuratively. Do I even want to get out of this? I mean, if I could become afraid, truly, honestly afraid, maybe I would forget, even for a moment, that Hikaru hates me?

_Click! Click! Click! _What... is that? _Click click click! _My eyes frantically searched the room for... something — anything — that would tell me what the obnoxious noise was. As I moved in my chains, the light gleamed. In the corner of my eye, I spotted something... shiny. I moved my chains to allow the light to shine on the spot once more, and I squinted my eyes, trying to make out the object.

"It seems... you've found me." The familiar woman's voice said. I knew that voice... It was the woman from last night! At least, I think it was last night. I hope it was last night.

_What are you doing? _I can't talk? Why can't I talk? I tried moving my mouth once more only to feel the cloth restricting my voice. Damn. She gagged me! I gave her a deathly glare.

"Oh, Kaoru!" _Click! Click! _"That's wonderful~ Yes, give me more of that look full of pure hatred!" _Click click click! _She's taking pictures of me? Did she really need to take me here to take pictures of me? She could have just asked. I probably would've said yes just to keep out of my house.

"Hmm. This may be better if I take off that gag..." I watched closely as she walked over to me and took off the white cloth preventing me from speaking. Come to think of it, she probably set everything up for her pictures. Maybe she was a photographer? I mean, the way the light shines down on the chains to make them glow, and look less rusty. And how there are only a few cracks in the ceiling so only a couple of rays of light can shine down on me.

I closed my eyes, wishing to drift off to sleep because this was so stupid. _Maybe, when I wake up, none of this will be real. It'll just be some strange dream. Hikaru would be back to normal, and this woman would never even meet me. God, do I want that...!_

"I'm sorry; you're probably wondering who I am and why I kidnapped you." She said, without the slightest trace of regret or remorse for me showing on her face. Rather, she looked happy. "You see, I'm a photographer." Oh, look, I was right. "And my business hasn't really been doing too well lately. So, my brother here, Hiro,—" A tall, built man came out of the shadows. I suppose he would be considered good looking. "—brought me to you... And I fell in love at first sight. You'll make me rich! You're so beautiful. So I'm just going to hold you here for a few days, just long enough to get plenty of pictures. It's a bit of a shame you found out... I loved your frightened look. But I suppose I have enough of that—"

"Alright, alright. I get it. But, was it really necessary to kidnap me? It's uncomfortable here..." The brother who apparently introduced us smirked.

He came into the light, showing a tan figure, light hair. A foreigner? "Here, drink some water. I'm sure you're thirsty after that long trip my sister here made you go through." I raised my eye brow in question, but drank the water anyway.

Inevitably, I started feeling drowsy... again. This time, I didn't have any strange bumps in the road to wake me up. How long will I be asleep this time? What'll happen to me? Is she really going to let me go after she's done? I wonder what Hikaru's doing right now. No, I know what he's doing. He's still sleeping, refusing to wake up until he smells the warm chocolate pancakes that I always make for him on Saturdays. That would have been my apology too... Why didn't I realize it sooner? If only I was home...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, It should be wrapped up by the next chapter. And don't worry, I'll try to make it happen before next month. xD<strong>

**Oh, and don't worry, again, I'll have all those questions you probably don't have answered. :D**

**Comment ple~ase~?  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Kisses and Pain

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT.**

**Author's Note:** ... Sorry... xD

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV:<strong>

I couldn't sleep. Kaoru wasn't home yet, as I suspected. He's probably angry or something... He probably doesn't want to come home. I don't blame him, I mean, after all, that kiss was out of line. I figured I just needed sleep and sneaked out of the empty mansion to see the moon. It always helped me in times like this. It reminded me of him... It's beauty... Always absolute. So delicately brightening the world just a little bit more with its presence. So close, yet so far away... Unable to be touched by man. "Refusing to be touched by man, for, what if, once man gets there, man becomes uninterested, bored, even. And then, the moon would no longer be a mystery, just a giant rock." At least, that's what Kaoru told me once. He said it with such sorrow... I couldn't believe my ears. I assume he was making a reference to himself... but... still... Why?

Much to my dismay, when I went outside, there was no beautiful glowing orb in sight, in its place, there were many fluffy clouds. Pretty... but in no comparison to my wondrous Kaoru. Speaking of which... Am I an idiot, or what? Why did I even kiss him to begin with? I even did it twice! Why did I have to ruin our relationship by making it complicated. I allowed myself to be lost in those regretful memories while my eyes wandered the clouds.

**~Flashback to~Chapter 1**

I forcibly kissed him! Without reason too... Well, I was pissed... or rather, jealous. I didn't want that damn Haruhi to steal away my Kaoru—Wait, what's that? He's... blushing? That look he's giving me is so damn cute... I want to attack him right here and now... No! That wouldn't be good... I looked down at him (He started sliding down the wall that I had him pinned against—when did I do that, anyway?) curiously.

"Hikaru..." He whispered, voice full of pain. It shocked me. Did he dislike my kiss so much? "Hikaru... I have someone I like... And I know you do too... Don't... do this. Someone will get hurt." He had tears in his eyes. I gave him a warm embrace, nearly panicking. Does he know that I like him? "It especially hurts..." He continued. "When the one you like has someone else in their heart." He allowed a single, beautiful jewel to escape from his closed eyes.

I kissed him once more, knowing I should apologize. The look he gave me was so unbearably cute, I felt the need to tease him... Maybe I can do both. Kill two birds with one stone, was it? "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want me to continue? You'll have to earn that." I smirked, so the apology didn't stand out, and then left, my heart shattered.

I hoped the comment at least shook him up a bit; I did originally plan to punish him. After all, he didn't tell his only twin brother about this new "job" of his. That certainly pissed me off when I found out about it. I wondered why he wasn't coming home... So I followed him to his destination that one night. There was no moon, so I couldn't see the expression Kaoru gave when he knew I found out, but I didn't need to know. I was too annoyed to even care. Though... I'm not too sure how well this punishment went, after all, I was the one who got a little too caught up in the moment...

*****End Flashback*****

* * *

><p><strong>So... I lied to you. Okay, I'm almost done with the last of the story. The reason as to why it took so long... Holidays, school, work, dogs scaring off the plot bunny. =P And also I've been writing this thing for soooo long. I can't wait to find out what happens! I mean... Show you... what happens. Heh... heh... -nervous smile- :D I figured it was too long to make into one chapter, and I did already break my promise to update before a month... So I'll update twice in the same week! I hope you accept my bribe to forgive me for lying to you. :D<strong>

**And yes, it is now Hikaru's POV. I mean, we can't have Kaoru hogging up all the angst, now can we? Besides, not much to do when you're tied up and unconscious. :D  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Determination

**As always, I own no part of Ouran High, or any of its characters or anything like that.**

**Warning: A little bit of cursing. No real yaoi yet though. Sorry. ;D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV:<strong>

Dammit Kaoru. Why the hell is he so... reckless? He still hasn't come home yet, and it's already 2 in the afternoon! I found myself pacing in the large room. Why am I even bothering to think about it? He's probably with some woman or something... I mean, he _is_ a host. Not that it's any of my business. Does he really want to get away from me that badly? That he'd go home with some random woman? So you'd sleep with anyone so long as it isn't me, is it? I clenched my fists, remembering how he trembled at my touch yesterday. Like... he was afraid of me or something. He ran away from me. Does he hate me that much? I thought he figured out my feelings at first, so he was just trying to hide by bothering Haruhi, so, I decided to punish him a bit... but... seeing his expression... he was so cute! And then I kissed him... twice. What an idiot I am. I might as well have announced to him that I'm in love with him! With my own twin. Is it that disgusting? That I love my brother? That I'm in love with my male twin brother? Maybe I wouldn't have done it if I hadn't known that he was working in a host club, and that he sometimes (dammit) took woman home. I wondered why he stayed out all night... I figured... if he didn't care who his partner was, then why not sleep with me? I guess I got a little out of control for a moment there...

I glanced at the clock again. A quarter to three. Something must've happened to him! Normally, he would come home really early in the morning, and sneak into his room, I suppose trying to hide the fact that he was out all night from me. Wait... if he normally tries to be so discreet about it... what if... something happened to him? He could just be doing this out of spite for me, or maybe because he wants to see me being tortured or something, but, if that's what he wants, then so be it! I will not risk him being hurt just so I can spare my pride.

Wait... Kaoru wouldn't just join a host club out of the blue. He's underage, so couldn't possibly get a job on his own, especially a host club! I've been to those before, and, I know for a fact that you have to be at least 20, because you'd have to be able to drink, in order to sell drinks! I specifically remember the waiter pointing that out to me. Which means, he must have had some kind of manipulation from our parents... or rather, from our father. He must've forced Kaoru into doing this! It all makes sense now! I mean, he didn't like girls much to begin with, after all, if he did, he wouldn't have tricked those girls who confessed to us way back when.

I ran to go confront my father about this, running in on a meeting. He looked up at me, confused, but not irritated. "Hikaru, what are you doing? I'm in a meeting." He exclaimed, then went back to his conversation.

Curiously, I asked how he knew it was me. Normal people could never figure out who was who, so we put our hair differently, but, our father was the worst. He could never tell who was Hikaru and who was Kaoru even if we told him. He simply said that he knew it wasn't Kaoru, "He's gone out, hasn't he?" He gave a mischievous smile and continued. That bastard knew that Kaoru never came home last night. And he doesn't even care! I mentally chastised him.

"...Can I talk to you alone?" He looked surprised for a moment, but soon gathered his bearings. He excused himself, and, after some objections, the other members decided to take a break.

I still couldn't believe it. How the hell could he send my cute little Kaoru off to be a heartless host? He's anything but heartless. Especially when he already has someone he likes... He told me so himself...

I felt myself die a little, picturing him with someone else. I shook my head, as if to shake the thought away. I glared up to the man, so call our "father" and waited. He knew what I wanted, and I knew he didn't have much time. He sighed, and started talking.

I sprinted out of the house, and was at the gate before I realized I didn't bring anything except the clothes on my back. I sighed and hit myself. You _will_ calm down. I told myself. _You will go inside, get your stuff, bring around a car, and be logical about this!_

I had calmed down considerably, or, at least, that's what it seemed. I could feel the rushed behavior I was exhibiting. I got outside for the second time, when I realized that I had no idea just how I'm going to find him. Okay. Should I look in the places he usually goes? No... he's with a woman, or, at least, with someone.—Just the thought of him being touched by someone other than me infuriated me.—And he probably met this person at that damned club, right? So I should go there! Good thing I forced that stupid man to give me the address of where he made Kaoru work. He thinks that it'll be a good learning experience—my ass!

I instructed my driver where to go, and, after a few strange looks, we were off.

When we got to the host club where Kaoru works at, I marched right in; past the people who tried to tell me that they were closed or that they didn't accept teenagers or something to keep me out and went into the back, determination burning in my eyes. The manager had to be somewhere in the back, right? I went into an office looking place and finally found someone. He got up, but, before he could speak, I asked him about Kaoru. At first he said he didn't know anything about it, but I got it out of him. There's no way someone could _not_ know who Kaoru was. At least, not without a bit of blackmailing... but who really cares about a little bit of manipulation? Apparently, they keep tabs on everyone who comes in, just in case anything were to every happen to one of their hosts. And so, I got an address. It was rather close too, but, that only made me wonder if it really was her real address. She could've easily given them a fake name and address.

Completely forgetting that there was a car waiting for me, I started to run. What would I do, waiting with nothing to do but ponder the possible things that they could be doing to Kaoru in a car, anyway? No, it wouldn't be good to allow myself to ponder those types of things, it would simply get me too worked up. That certainly wouldn't be good... Because then who knows what I would do?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, now it should end with the next chapter. If you're reading this... why? I haven't told the truth at all in these little blurps. I just like to hear myself talk and make absolutely no sense. :D Oh, and there is a reason as to why I'm holding back the yaoi... I'm a bit of a sadist. I like to see you suffer. -evil grin-<strong>

**Just kidding! (mostly) It wouldn't fit into the story line if they just dropped everything and had sex randomly, now would it? ;D  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Hopelessness and Love

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Did you forget about me? Because I certainly did! Well~ I have everything done... I just have to do the editing... Soo... Maybe before the year ends? But you guys know to not expect anything from me, right? xD**

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. (Except for the rapist -giggles-)**

**WARNING: I'M SURE YOU KNOW. ENJOY.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kaoru's POV<strong>

"S-Stop! Stopit!" I yelled at the man, gradually coming closer. He licked his lips, and my body shivered. I was terrified. "H-Hikaru!" I screamed, biting the person's fingers as they went into my mouth. He seemed to have gotten annoyed, as he pushed me down; this time, with force. _Hikaru..._ I cried, begging for help. Not that he'd come or anything... He's probably at home. Sitting at the kitchen table. Pissed there aren't any chocolate pancakes. I'll have to make double when I get back... _if_ I get back.

Tears streamed down my eyes and now there was no cloth covering my chest. I felt the man's rough, over grown, hairy hands exploring my body. It was disgusting. He continuously poked at me... playing with me... hurting me. It was so gross... So why was I reacting like this?! Dammit all! _Hikaru... I need you... Something strange is going on with my body... _I continued begging, knowing it was hopeless.

He grinned into my neck. "Good. It's getting hard just like it's supposed to." My body filled with shock, and resentment. Anger, and a completely hopeless feeling. The feeling of being alone. So is this man just going to rape me, and keep me as a pet? Or maybe he'll throw me away when he's done; and I'll have to go away, far away. I'll be ruined. Hikaru will know. He'll never speak to me again... And I know I'd never be able to face that...

I can't take it. I need something—anything to distract me from the nightmare that is this man! I-I know! Pain! Pain... even if momentarily, it has to distract me, right? My teeth were the only things that could move, so I reached forward and bit the closest thing I could find, crushing with all of my might. I felt the pain instantaneously, fresh tears forming in my eyes. I felt the warm liquid rushing down my chin, forming a small puddle on the cement ground. It seems my attacker noticed... It only turned him on more...

_I... I can't do this..._ Why was I forced to feel his repulsive hands on me anyway?! I cried out, only making the treatment of me rougher. Then, suddenly, I felt something. I felt... _it_. No... don't tell me... No! He isn't really going to go... No... No, this isn't enough for him?! No... No... I can't take this. I need to get out of here. Just because I'm weak... I need to... I can do it... right? I'll—I'll find a way! I struggled, and struggled, producing more blood, more puddles, more excitement for my tormentor.

No... I can't do this. "No!" I screamed, exhausted and bloody; wrapped in shredded clothing... I had nothing. Even so, unconsciously, I called out to him. "H-Hikaru..." I whispered. "P-Please... Hikaru..."

**Hikaru's POV:**

I pounded on the door of the house that I was given the address of. I waited a whole of a second and rushed inside. I searched the rooms, but found nothing. I went into the back to see a back door. I ran out, panting. A shed was sitting there, and I broke inside. I saw Kaoru standing there, in chains, and a man getting ready to...

"Oh fuck no." I ran over to the man, anger taking over me and kicked his teeth out. Kaoru, eyes closed and tears streaming down his cheeks, opened his eyes and saw me. He was covered in blood and the sight of his disheveled clothing made me angrier at the poor excuse for a human laying unconscious on the floor.

I glanced down to the pathetic body, and feeling myself beginning to lose control, I started kicking it; bashing it with any blunt object I could find, causing a pool of blood to form around the limp _thing_. It was no longer recognizable. But it still wasn't enough. I wouldn't rest until this miserable insect was lifeless. I had found something sharp, and with a wicked grin, was getting ready to slit the poor motherfucker's throat open when Kaoru screamed, breaking my trance of murder.

"Hikaru!" I looked up, my rage turning into worry and pain. I quickly got my love out of his restrictions and gave him my sweater. He fell into my embrace. He was shaking. "You came for me." He whispered. "You... Came..." He clutched my shirt and began sobbing into my shoulder.

"Of course I did, Idiot." I said, holding him tighter.

_I will never let go of this body-never again._

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm. I'm thinking about two endings... Which should I do first? (;<strong>


	8. Chapter Fluff: Chocopancakes!

**Author's Note:**

**Aa~aah, love. Wonderful, isn't it?**

**I do not own any of this except for the plot... Unless... it isn't mine! :o Maybe, when I was dreaming, my dream self popped out of me and ran into someone else and stole this! So... I guess I really don't own anything... D: Well, if I did, Ouran High would be a bit different. Longer, too. Definitely longer. I mean... I wanted more... x.x**

**Hmm. Warnings of... Love? Hmph. Really, even if you _didn't_ like boy x boy pairings, I'm sure you'd like this. So no actual warnings here. Except for, ya know, I'm going to be torturing you guys again. -evil grin- It's what I do best.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>At the Hitachiin Household:<strong>

"Aaa~aah~" He sighed, almost refusing to get out of bed so early in the morning. Not to mention the comfort in Hikaru's arms. There's nothing better than waking up next to your koibito* after making up from a fight. Especially if it's a holiday! Carefully slipping out of his beloved brother's arms, and quickly replacing his presence with a pillow, he ran downstairs, straight to the kitchen. _It's a holiday, so everyone should have the day off and not be here, and I doubt Father will be coming home today. That means we have the house to ourselves!_ Kaoru grinned, all sorts of ideas forming in his head.

"Wait, no!" He yelled, trying to stop himself. _I can't think about that right now! I have breakfast to cook. It may not be Sunday... but, it'll be too late if I wait until next week. So... I hope he'll forgive me for making his choco-pancakes on a Monday. _He happily started preparing the long-awaited, love-filled, chocolaty-deliciousness that Hikaru absolutely loves. Humming while preparing it, he was on cloud nine.

Meanwhile... In the room of which Kaoru had just sneaked out of, another boy, looking identical seemed to be waking up to the smell of... was he dreaming? It couldn't be... It wasn't Sunday! He rushed downstairs, stopping quickly at the foot of the stairs, hiding behind the corner. He glanced over to see a rather tempting sight. It seems... his little kitten forgot his pants again... Lucky him. Hikaru watched as the over sized, white, button up shirt twirled around the large kitchen space, a beautiful voice humming with joy. He really liked making those pancakes, didn't he? Hikaru kept it a secret, but, although he loved those pancakes, he loved watching his brother make them beforehand so much more.

He noticed Kaoru was finishing up with the cooking, and quietly went back up the stairs, messing up his hair. He waited a few minutes, then heard the sound of the rattling of plates and slowly started walking down the stairs, trying to seem groggy; all the while, hiding a small smirk.

Kaoru noticed the shadow of something coming down the stairs, and set the stack of pancakes in front of the second chair from the right—Hikaru's favorite spot. He said it had the best view... whatever that meant. Though, there was a window right across from the chair... maybe that's why? Though, there isn't really much out there, it acts more like a mirror. Hm.

Upon seeing the groggy face and messy clothes of his brother, he couldn't help but smile. "I... I know it isn't Sunday... But, since I didn't get a chance to make them yesterday... I figured, why not make them today? You know... it being a holiday and all." He unknowingly blushed, tempting Hikaru, at least that's what he says, to attack the cute boy.

Hikaru was so busy stuffing all he could into his mouth, he could barely make time to speak. Though, he knew Kaoru understood. It was choco-pancake day, after all. "Hey, speaking of holiday," Hikaru said when he finished the giant stack of amazingly prepared yummy-ness, and Kaoru looked up in wonder. "what happened to the rest of the host club? It's almost strange that they aren't here. Normally, they're up at the crack of dawn, at least the boss is, and I figured he would try to get us to go bother Haruhi, him liking her and all."

That was a good point—where were their friends?

**Honey-senpai's House:**

"Next time you wake me up, I'm not going easy on you." Honey-senpai's tired voice could be heard through the crack in the door. Strange though, it doesn't seem to open any further. Mori-senpai is heard walking up to Honey-senpai. "Mitsukuni, he's unconscious."

"That's fine. Now he'll let us sleep... Takashi~ it's cold~ Come back under the blankets." And then, we were locked out, along with the unconscious Tamaki-senpai.

**Back to the Hitachiin Household:**

"Ah, I guess it really doesn't matter. I was hoping to spend the day with you, anyway." Kaoru blushed a deeper red as Hikaru decided to have another serving, secretly smirking, once again.

When he was finally satisfied and full, he grabbed Kaoru's hand, and lead him back upstairs. "W-What?" Kaoru asked, confused. In response, he was thrown onto the bed, and his hands were pinned against the pillows. He neck was violated and he was deep red.

"Come to think of it, last night you said some naughty things. Just how are you planning to take responsibility for them?" Hikaru grinned, and Kaoru froze. That's right! He'd almost forgotten about that... almost. He really didn't mean to say them... they just kind of... slipped out... _Crap... Now I wish I didn't say such things. But, I guess I did. So I'll have to own up to them. _He looked up to his lover, staring at his beautiful amber eyes.

"I meant every word I said." Kaoru stated, and flipped the two of them over. He grinned, and began taking responsibility for his words. Every last one of them.

~THE END~

* * *

><p>*Koibito = something like a lover, but in a loving kind of way. I felt weird simply saying "lover", considering it could also mean just a sex friend. "One that simply is making love" and I didn't think that fit in that scenario. Sorry for the Japanese!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<br>**

**So, how'd you like the little fluff scene? It was made for a few reasons. 1. So I'd update something. This last chapter is a bit difficult... xD 2. So I can torment you a bit, and 3. So you have some fluff. It's always good, isn't it? Oh, and the setting of this is after they make up. It's the day after, so, yeah! :D Oh, and there's going to be multiple endings. Probably only two... maybe three. Most likely two though! I couldn't pick which one I wanted... x.x... So I'll let you pick! ^^;**

**Oh, and, right now. -looks at clock- 4:33 A.M. Not my fault if it sucks. I'm sick and tired. But soooo bored... SO! I'll write another one if this absolutely sucks. Maybe... with an amusement park? Or... movie theatre? You decide. ;D I've gots plenty of free time. I've been home sick for a week now. So yooh better comment soon~ -really don't want pity-  
><strong>

**Hope you like it! Especially since I'll move this to the last chapter when I have the final chapter ready! Review! I like seeing comments. They make me suuuuuuper happy. And they guilt me into writing a bit faster... xD**

* * *

><p>...Window...<p> 


End file.
